My incident with Dolores Jane Umbridge
by CJmynixMG
Summary: Minerva feat Dolores. Dolores make a move for Albus, what did Minerva do? My second ADMM.


**My incident with Dolores Jane Umbridge **

Author:mynix  
_Status: _Complete  
_Chapter:_1/1  
_Genre:_romance, somewhere really ADMM  
_Rated:_K+

The Woman came to the school and she show some interests from Albus. What will Minerva do?

**My incident with Dolores Jane Umbridge**

Everything happened in a short time. She came here and took everything upside down in Hogwarts. Well that certainly was a problem, BUT she tried to take UPsides to my husband too!

After that, should I call it incident?  
Well then, after her incident with my husband, she spent only one and a half other day in Hogwarts!

But it must be easier if I begin where it all started. . .

Dolores Jane Umbridge came to Hogwarts and not long after became the High Inquisitor ( a job what was created for her ). She was everywhere, she wanted to know everything, she wanted to control everything and everyone. Well it was annoying, but we all survived somehow.

But she became the Headmistress of the school! One of her first thing in her first day was to fire me - that's not the real true. The real truth is that as she became the Headmistress Albus ( my husband, who I love dearly ) didn't have a job, so he needed to go out for the school. In this whole situation was a disaster, but the lost of Albus, probably that would be the end of the school. ( Albus seemed to see it other way, but I convinced him! ) So instead of him, I quite my job, so The Woman needed a new transfiguration teacher. And see miracle Albus was himself the transfiguration teacher before me, so he got the job immediately.

So the situation so far: Umbridge come; I quite my job; Albus the next transfiguration teacher.

There is a paragraph in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry operational law that they need to give every teacher a one month notice time. - I don't have my job, but I can live in Hogwarts.

The spice up this whole situation is that Albus needed to move in the transfiguration room, but I was still there. Umbridge was smiling when she said that she can't know how we are going to settle this. Then my dear husband ( of course not many people knew about our marriages for nearly 25 years. . . that time anyway ) said "Not a problem Dolores, we couldn't use two beds at once anyway." If I said Dolores was not getting breath, please believe me that it is the true.

Note: If you hear that comment from a man, did you realize that he is an item with someone? ( Of course this situation with me. )

Anyway, this happened in one afternoon.

Albus and I went to bed ( now we didn't have to think whose bed, as we had only one ), but I felt that something is not right with him. I felt that there is something what I don't know!

I thought it right!

In the morning I didn't want to go down to the breakfast, but Albus just told me that he wants me to come down. I tired of it and asked what the real problem is. Than came the shock!

He didn't want to tell me first, but realized that he can't keep secret for me.  
Yesterday evening - he said, Dolores offered that he should remain to the Headmaster's chair as before if he sleeps with her. Did you believe it? She offered herself to have sex with MY husband!

The next thing I know I throw off the door to the Great Hall, my wand pointed to Dolores, who was sitting in the front seat at the head table of Hogwarts, every student were looking me ( of course that time I didn't realize it ) and I was shouting "You son of a bitch!"

I stuck her to the back wall of the Great Hall. Then arrived Albus and said "Minerva", but I didn't play attention for him.

"You came here. Right. You do most of our lives like hell. Right. BUT TO CLIMB TO MY HUSBAND!" I raised my wand and she went even higher on the wall. "If I saw that you just lay your eyes longer on Albus, you'll going to regret the day you were born." I took a big breath and said calmly "By the way, you don't need to try to push me out for Hogwarts as you already did it."

I leave her on the wall and turned to go out. When I was next to Albus I raised my eyebrow "Don't let her down!" Albus looked back at me, smiled and said "I never dare Darling." Then he turned too and we went out.

I find out later, that she was on the wall for 2 hours, before they found the versus spell.

So 0-1 to me.

I need to tell that I bored myself in the morning hours after this, as I doesn't have anything to do. Albus did my lessons and as I was no longer Debuty.  
So I realized something. I want Dolores out of my life and I want it NOW!

I went before her class, but it was quiet, then I rememberd what told the students about there classes. That moment was a really enlightenment! I tell you what I did.

"Hello everyone!" - I greated as I stepped in the class. Everyone looked at me and I realized that this is the fifthy years Gryffindors class - with Hermione Granger - Excellent.

"What are you doing here?" - asked The Woman.

"I don't have anything to do, so I thought that I'll see your class. And here I am, brilliant isn't it?" She looked at me and if eyes could kill I probably curled up right there.

"I see everyone is reading. In silence. Please allow me to read you something." I said as sloppy as I could managed, just to know her that I would read it if she want it or not anyway. "'By order of the High Inquisitor of Hogwats; All students organisations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded. An organisation, society, team, group or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students. Etc AND Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor etc, etc, etc.' Are you asked permission for this group?"

Every student began to laugh loud "ENOUGH!" - she said to the students.

"Well never mind as I already think that this class is unnecessarry." She looked at me questioning eyes and I really hoped, that she going to ask, why I said it. And she asked me! "I couldn't seemed to not see that Miss Hermione's book is closed." I turned and looked her eyes. She seemed frightened, but she realized soon what I wanted. "Is it close to tell that you already know this book Miss Granger?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall."

"She is not a Professor anymore!" - said Dolores at once. - She enjoyed this moment, but that was the last in this fight.

"Perfcetly true. But as I was asking are you already know this book Miss Granger?"

"Yes."

"What a clever girl! You told this to your teacher?"

"Yes."

"Did she look it if it's true and found it true?"

"Yes."

I looked back to Dolores and smiled at her. "Why aren't we trying if Miss Granger is know all the books what was writtened for the fifthy years for this class?" I thought that Hermione is going to be pale or confused or something but she committed in me and said "Let's try it."

I take out my wand and a book appeard in Hermione's desk. "What is in the 130. page?"

Then everyone's surprise Hermione is began to tell what was writting in the 130. page. I took out another book and asked what was in the 45. page, Hermione said as she was reading it from the book. When another book appeard Dolores stood up, picked up the book, opened it and asked what in this and that page. Hermione knew the answers.

"Dolores are you agree with me that Miss Granger didn't need this class as she already knows everything?" She began to redend, but she asnwered yes. Then I went in front off the whole class. "What if the whole class know everything? Dolores would you please open one book and asked the class what it is on that page?"

I think she was not sure about my magic knowledge that time and she really picked up a book and asked what was on that page. . . Then they said it in chorus.

I tell you how it happened with them and with Hermione. I conjure in front of there eyes a transparent book. Before there eyes were the book and all they needed to do is read to the page. So this is how happend. I asked Dolores if she wanted to asked more question or she see that everyone allready knows everything. She didn't answered of course, but I took it as a Yes and tell the students that they don't need to study this subject anymore and they are all free to go.

I said The Woman to "Have a lovely day." and went out too.

The students all thanked me and I heard some "This was cool." Comments. I winked them and went to make ready my next move.

The stand was 0-2 now.

We had a new divination teacher, Firenze. I asked him to do me a little favour. He did it.  
It was amazing as they said, saidly I was not there.

In divination class Dolores was there to see what the new 'teacher' do to the class. Well Firenze was good looking in there circumtainse, his head and torso of a man joined to the palomino body of a horse. You can image what I asked him!

Yes, I asked him to try to seduce Dolores. They said he was really great! He said what a lovely dress, how beautiful eyes, lips. Dolores felt herself good, but when Firenze began to move closer for her his hoof seemed really big. He played his role perfectly. He was the one who wanted to seduce her how didn't realize that she began to fear of him. Her back was squeeze to the wall, her eyes all frightened, he suddenly layed closer for her ear and said "McGonagall's message is that 3-0."

She leaved that class. My big sorrow that not immediately the whole school. But never mind.

I didn't want to bring anyone in this, but as it happens usually the news fly really fast. For the next class everyone know what happened in Dolores Defence against the dark arts class ( if we allow myselfs to call it class ) and with Firenze, of course what happened in the great hall the morning everyone was already knowing.

So how it happened that the teachers began to feel thereself braver when Dolores was there. I heard that Bimba deviate her curriculum and as it happened the students needed to plant something. . . yes That something. Dolores fortune was that Bimba couldn't pick up just really young ones, so she was swooned only 3 hours.

She doesn't visited any other class that day.

But in the afternoon Angelina the Gryffindor Quidditch team's head came to me to tell that she saw something.

In the noticeboards appeared:  
BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR, HEADMISTRESS OF HOGWARTS  
The Gryffindor Quidditch team is not supposed to play anymore. They are disqualify.  
The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-seven  
Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor, Headmistress

I was really angry! The Quidditch team was not that good without Harry, George and Fred anymore but that was just not fair. I turned for the people how was there and said in an artificial voice That everything is going to be alright tomorrow morning.

But sadly it was 1-3.

Then I went to my and now Albus's room and I slump in his arms. He was holding me, caressing me, said nice things to me. But I wanted to feel his strength.  
We made love. It was amazing as always, but that's another story. . . I tell you later if you interested in it, but now back to the main topic.

After making love, we talked, he said what he heard about what I did today and he is proud of me and he know that I going to resolve this problem.

I resolved it!

The next morning in the noticeboard was a message:  
BY ORDER TO THE HIGH INQUISITOR, HEADMISTRESS OF HOGWARTS  
The Gryffindor Quidditch team is supposed to play, with there original people!  
The above is in accordance with the World Quidditch law §132/c paragraph.  
Signed: Minerva McGonagall Dumbledore

And I append a copy for the law with signed by the Quidditch World President.

As Albus said after his breakfast in the Great Hall ( I was really tired as I was up all night and he brought my breakfast to bed. - He is a Darling isn't he? ) everyone was in a really good mood except one person.

During the day every little things happened with Dolores. For examle, She felt down for the steps, you know they are moving if they wanted to! ( Never happend before with me. ) The stone gargoye what was guarding the entrance to the Headmistress room moved only if She said the password 20 times, but the stone staircase never moved continually upwards like a spiral escalator, that seemd to be wrong. ( Poor woman right now! - There were never problem with them in one hundred years. ) But my favourite is Snape! Could you believe he accindentally impress Dolores with a body color changing potion? Dolores skin is going to be pink for at last a month.

When dinner come Albus said that I need to come down and gave a last bang to Dolores and she is going to be out of Hogwarts within minutes.

I went down.

I arrive just when Dolores was about to sit down. "Be careful that chair is a little funny sometimes." She was looking. . . I don't know better word: pink.

She sat down. One of the chair's leg broke down and she was in the floor. Everyone laughed, she got up a shouted to me.

"ENOUGH! ENOUGH! I gave up, I hate you! I don't want to be in this school anymore!" I looked at Albus who was sitting in my 'old" place and smiled at him, I smiled back and I think I even shocked my husband a little, when I take out 3 paper "Wise decision, you just need to sing these and Bye-bye." I handed her the papers, everyone in the room was silence for a moment, but Doloroes signed all within a minute then haned back to me.

I smiled her "I tell you want you signed okay?" Before she could answer I continued "I make the short version. First one: You take back every arrangements what you EVER give in Hogwarts. Second one: You name Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to Headmaster and yourself vacate. Third one: You never ever going to step in Hogwarts and never do anything what is connect in even a little with it. Fourth." I took a breath here and looked in her, but she never seemd to realized that she only signed 3, so I went on. "Fourth one: You authorise me to make your life like hell, if I ever need to see you agan. AND to use Avada Kedavra if you ever lay an eye on my husband." She looked like with horror in her eyes, she really was afraid. "Now pack your stuff and go!"

She said nothing just went out the door.

I never saw her again.

Albus stood up and came closer to me "You was brilliant. I love you." He gave me a little kiss and I took my hands for his chest "Are you going to take me back? As Headmaster you need a new transfiguration teacher, head of Gryffindor and a Deputy Headmistress too." He smiled ( I love when he smiles. . . I love him when he did anything. ) "Yes." He leant closer so just I understand "I think we need to spoke about this one bed thing. I quite liked that we don't needed to war whose bed are we going to sleep tonight."

Of course we ended up kissing each other again. The great hall stood up and everyone clapped. Then everything went back to the normal track Albus sit down for the head chair and I next to him. Finally we was free to hold each others hand in the table, not just under it.

This was my story, about my incident with Dolores Jane Umbridge. I'm ready to protect my husband from any other woman, is there anyone?

Final Note: We ended up using MY bed.

+ ~~ { the end } ~~


End file.
